The Colosseum
The Colosseum is one of the quests from the See the Future DLC for Fable II. After you acquire the small model Colosseum from Murgo, you can use the model to be teleported to the Colosseum. As you enter the main room, enemies will start to spawn, starting with various Beetles, then Highwaymen, Hobbes, Balverine, Bandits,a Banshee, Hollow Men, Spire Guards, and Spire Soldiers and finally the Necromancer. During the fight, chickens will appear and if you kick them you will gain extra points. Also, during the fight Flit switches will appear that you can hit to add multipliers to your score. Walkthrough After completing The Vision, Murgo will give you the next quest and a small model of "The Colosseum." Activate the model the same way you activated the previous items (Under the miscellaneous tab in your items section.) After activating the model, you will be sent to a new area, and a large message box will appear on the screen. Description The Colosseum '' ''Welcome to the Colosseum, the legendary combat arena built by the Theodore triplets. '' ''Score as many points as you can within the allotted time. Earn points by killing creatures and build multipliers by hitting Flit switches. You can also earn bonus points by kicking chickens. The Following rules apply: You may not use potions or change any inventory items during combat, so use the time before and after fights wisely. If you are knocked down, your multiplier will be reset. Good luck,and may the Colosseum Teddies guide your hand. After that message, another will appear. Scores Colosseum Scores 15000 points - Ultimate Prize 10000 points - First Prize 5000 points - Second Prize 2500 points - Third Prize Keep trying! There's a different prize each time, at least until we run out of prizes, and you will also win one gold for each point scored. The Fight After those messages, a door will open in front of you. Walk through the door and into the circle. You have up until the announcer says "Fight!" to change anything in your inventory. Now, a large amount of Beetles will spawn. Fight through them until the announcer says "Hit the Flit switch." At that point, look around the arena for a sphere to hit. Attack the sphere with the appropriate attack (blue for melee, yellow for ranged attack, red for will attack). After flicking the switch, your multiplier will increase. Each Flit switch will increase your multiplier. Also, the announcer will occasionally yell "Kick the Chicken!" (Kicking the chicken will grant you bonus points. Press A to kick the chicken.) Enemies in each wave: * First switch: Beetles. * Second switch: Highwaymen. * Third switch: Hobbes. * Fourth switch: Balverine. * Fifth switch: More Bandits, with ranged and melee attacks. * Sixth switch: Bandit Captains. * Seventh switch: Banshee * Eighth Switch: Hollow Men. * Ninth Switch: Spire Guards * Tenth Switch: Commandants * Eleventh Switch: Necromancer Note: Only one Banshee spawns, and only after all the previous bandits have been slain. Scoring When time runs out, all the enemies on screen will disappear, and a box showing your stats for that Colosseum match will be shown, then your career stats for the Colosseum. Lastly, it will show the amount of chickens you and your Henchman kicked, the amount of Flit Switches you and your Henchman hit, and you and your Henchman's highest multiplier. Rewards After all the stats are shown, the announcer will announce each of your placements, and you will receive each of your prizes. If you placed higher than Third, you will receive each lower placed prize. So if you finished First, you will receive the prizes for Third, Second and First place. Note: The Prizes are different each time you finish, there could be any combination of the following items rewarded to you. Prizes: Ultimate Prize * Royal Sceptre First Place * Devastation Augment * Killerwatt Augment * Concentrated Will Potion * Discipline Augment * Slash & Burn Augment * Bewitching Augment * Piercing Agony Augment * Golden Touch Augment * Fire Augment * Life Sucks Augment Second Place *Dead Handy * Dresser for Successor * Solid Gold Necklace * Luxury Double Bed * Resurrection Phial * Live Forever Health Potion * Luxury Cupboard * Luxury Dining Table * Cure-All Health Potion * Treasure Hunting * Come Hither, Dear * Dog Tricks! Tail Chase * Sock It to 'Em * Ruby Third Place * Epiphanic Blueberry Pie * Precious Necklace * Dog Tricks! Roll Over * Gilded Flowers * Erudite Apple Pie * Emerald * Balverine Strength Potion * Dog Tricks! Tail Chase * Superior Chocolate * Standard Health Potion * Percolated Java Potion * Pixie Tears' Perfume You will also receive the gold you made. Bugs *In the See The Future DLC you will probably experience "Leave the Colosseum." constantly as your Current Task. However, this has no effect on gameplay and does not restrict you from accepting new quests. **You may be able to clear this task by accepting and completing Civilian Displacement or Slave Rescue. Note that it will reappear if The Colosseum becomes the active quest again. Notes * Each wave of enemies is tougher then their standard game counterparts, for example, the White Beetles have a variation of Slow Time. * Kicking the chickens can be difficult. To make it easier, attempt to kick the chickens when there are no enemies around, also, make sure you are out of weapon mode (You don't have any weapons in your hands) that way, the game will realize you want to kick the chicken, rather than roll. * Having a Resurrection Phial in your inventory before dying will preserve your multiplier. * After each match, you will be returned to full health. * Unlike the Crucible, the Colosseum timer is affected by Time Control. Keeping time slowed down for as much of the fight as possible is key to getting to and defeating the Necromancer. * The dye considered to be the hardest to obtain is to be found here. The hero must find three bears that represent each of the triplets that founded the Colosseum: ** The 'King Teddy' is to be found behind a door on the opposite side of the area to the starting area, the hero must light the candles on either side with inferno to open the door. ** The 'Wizard Teddy' is to be found on the head of one of the statues looking down into the arena-shoot it down to obtain. ** The final one, the 'Captain Teddy' is the hardest. The hero must get exactly 1985 points in the Colosseum tournament. ** For more information see Colosseum Teddy Bears. Category:Fable II Quests Category:See the Future DLC